Contrat du Diable
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une trève entre les démons et les anges, est-ce possible en tant de guerre? Et si deux êtres, en pensant faire cette trève, iraient droit en enfer en seulement 24h? Et si Sam, Dean et Castiel s'en mélaient? Spoilers pour la saison 8, couple improbable et citron!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà, je reviens avec un TwoShot sur Naomi et Crowley. J'aime ce couple autant que j'aime le Nastiel, et depuis "Goodbye stranger", je m'interroge sur leur passé, comme certains d'entre vous je pense^^

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Spoilers pour la saison 8. Quoique qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers, si ce n'est que je parle de Mésopotamie et du supposé couple! L'histoire entre eux est inventé de toute part, je ne me suis pas appuyée sur des mythologies mésopotamiennes.

_**IMPORTANT: LEMON !**_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite **_bonne lecture_**!

* * *

**Liés Pour Toujours**

-Alors nous sommes d'accord ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à sceller le contrat et à prendre un verre d'amitié ! dit une voix masculine satisfaite.

-Je ne prends pas de…verre d'amitié, scellons juste rapidement ce contrat, et quittons nous, répondit une voix de femme froide, et exaspérée !

Quand le célèbre Roi des Enfers et ancien démon des croisements appelé plus communément Crowley essayait de draguer un Ange nommé Naomi, ça finissait toujours comme ça, car l'Ange était **I.N.S.E.N.S.I.B.L.E** à tous les charmes qu'on pouvait utiliser sur elle. Cela rendait Crowley fou de frustration ! Il la connaissait si bien pourtant ! Mais aujourd'hui, il avait enfin sa chance.

-Accompagne-moi juste dans l'autre pièce, que je puisse te donner le contrat écrit, proposa-t-il gentiment à son invitée exceptionnelle, alors qu'il passait une main sur son épaule, discrètement.

Naomi tapa la main baladeuse, encore plus exaspérée ! Dire qu'elle avait accepté de faire une trêve avec…avec un démon, la pire espèce que l'Univers pouvait porter en son sein. Elle était dégoutée ! Mais elle faisait ça pour sa famille. Pour le Paradis. Sa raison de vivre.

Crowley la prit par la taille et la guida dans une autre pièce, l'empêchant de jurer intérieurement. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient se trouvait être une chambre aux couleurs rouge et noir. Une bouteille de vin, des verres et un parchemin attendaient sagement sur une table.

-Allez, un verre de vin et ensuite nous signerons le contrat, encouragea Crowley, espérant que l'Ange allait accepter, elle lui devait bien ça !

-Juste la signature, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement, pressée d'en finir.

-Naomi, ma chère, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi ! Notre contrat en vaut la peine. Prends ce verre et goûte cette saveur que les humains savent bien fabriquer. Leurs vins sont excellents ! J'ai dû emprunter celui-ci, ainsi que toute une cave à vin, à des agriculteurs qui vivaient…

-Assez, Crowley. Juste un verre. Je veux voir le contrat écrit, pressa-t-elle, n'ayant pas envie d'écouter des histoires à dormir debout sur les humains, ces êtres si…

-Misérables, n'est-ce pas ? termina Crowley, achevant son histoire, sans se douter que son invitée ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il lui serra un verre et le lui tendit, puis prit le fameux contrat écrit et le lut à voix haute avec une voix solennelle.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord sur tous les termes ? sourit-il, essayant de paraître le plus charmant possible.

-Oui.

-Bien ! Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, sourit-il encore, bien qu'il fut déçu par le manque de réaction de l'Ange.

-Sceller le contrat, soupira-t-elle, se préparant à recevoir un baiser **CHASTE** sur les lèvres !

Mais ce baiser ne vint pas. Elle parut exaspérée, pourquoi ne se pressait-il donc jamais ?! Elle avait beau le connaitre, ses manières l'énervaient toujours autant.

-Qu'attends-tu, Crowley ?

-Et bien étant donné que tu n'as pas d'âme à me donner, je dois sceller le contrat par une autre manière que par un baiser, bien que ça aurait été mon désir que de t'embrasser longuement !

Elle en était sûre ! Il avait attendu ce moment précis pour lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sceller ce foutu et satané contrat par un baiser ! Mais que voulait-il à la fin ?! La réponse vint rapidement.

-Le contrat stipule que tu dois passer 24h avec moi, sourit-il malicieusement, avant de siroter son verre de vin.

-Très bien ! concéda-t-elle, énervée mais essayant de rester impassible.

Elle avait déjà supporté la présence de démons pendant plus de 24h, et encore plus celle de cet énergumène de Crowley. Elle allait pouvoir le supporter encore un peu. Elle le devait.

-Et il dit aussi que tu devras…m'obéir ? Oh rien d'inquiétant, ne t'en fais pas ! Nous n'allons pas rester à regarder la télévision pendant ces prochaines 24h !

-La télé…la télé quoi ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu me dis ?! Je dois t'obéir pendant 24h ?! s'énerva-t-elle réellement, d'une part parce que ce langage ne voulait rien dire pour elle, et d'autre part, parce que ce déchet de la nature lui annonçait tout simplement qu'elle allait devoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

Peut être lui demanderait-il de s'arracher les plumes aussi, ou alors de lui céder la tablette des démons ! Non, chose impossible. Elle n'avait pas la tablette, et leur contrat stipulait que jamais les tablettes ne devraient être mises en jeu.

-Oh allons, Naomi, ça ne sera pas dur ! Nous avons du temps à rattraper ensemble. Et je te fais une fleur, parce que je te connais, crois-moi. Les autres Anges devraient endurer pire !

_« Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus pire que de devoir lui obéir à lui ?! _» songea Naomi, serrant les poings.

Elle resta là, à le regarder. Il n'allait pas lui demander grand-chose de toute manière. Peut être de lui réciter tous les noms de tous les prophètes, ou de lui en dire plus sur les Anges, ou sur Castiel en particulier, mais rien de très dérangeant…mais elle préféra demander, on ne sait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire durant ces 24h avec toi ?

Crowley sourit, charmeur, et s'avança vers elle. Ils y étaient enfin ! Le moment qu'il attendait depuis…depuis leur temps en Mésopotamie, en fait. Là où ils étaient encore proches. Très proches.

-Etre mienne durant 24h, et dès que le temps est fini, tu pourras partir vaquer à tes…occupations angéliques.

-Je te demande pardon ?! s'étouffa-t-elle presque, croyant ne pas comprendre !

-Si tu veux que je sois plus clair, alors je vais l'être. Je veux te posséder, au sens _sexuel_ du terme, pendant les prochaines 24h !

-Pardon ?! s'énerva-t-elle réellement, serrant fortement les poings, ayant soudainement une envie meurtrière.

-Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, mon amour. Tu en as envie aussi, non ? Je te demande juste de m'accorder un peu de ton temps et le droit de te toucher pendant une journée !

-Je ne suis pas ton amour, Crowley. Je refuse ! cingla-t-elle, lui rendant ce maudit parchemin destiné à les lier.

-Si tu fais ça, tu annules le contrat. Je croyais que tu voulais une trêve, et qu'on s'entraide pour arrêter les frères à l'horrible coiffure. Tu peux bien sacrifier ta fierté pendant 24 petites heures pour être en ma compagnie ! essaya-t-il de la raisonner.

_« Je n'y perdrais pas que ma fierté, espèce de…de déchet de la Nature, de déchet tout court ! »_ fut-elle juste capable de jurer.

Jurer n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Non. Un Ange restait calme. Un Ange ne servait qu'à obéir à son Père. Un Ange était un Soldat de Dieu, par un Pécheur ! C'était ce que lui dictait sa conscience.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes frères et sœurs sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'interdis de les menacer, de leur faire du mal ! Nous avons déjà assez souffert !

-Par la faute de Castiel, je sais, je l'ai vu tuer une partie des vôtres. Et je dois dire que ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir changer ! Il avait un de ces balais dans le postérieur, pire que toi ! Ou peut être pas…

Naomi ne retint pas un coup ! Son ennemi jura, se tenant la joue !

-Eh ben dis-donc, quand un Ange s'énerve, il n'y va pas de main morte ! Je te remercie pour m'avoir remis la mâchoire en place, en passant, même si ça me fait toujours mal…peut être qu'un baiser pourrait arranger cela ? grogna-t-il, se massant !

-Tu rêves !

-Naomi…tu es obligée d'accepter de sceller le contrat. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Et tu le sais !

En effet, elle le savait. Et elle le détestait pour ça ! Il l'avait piégé !

_« Pardonnez-moi, mon Père, je suis encore tombée dans son maudit piège ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas exterminé tous ces Démons ?! Pourquoi étaient-ils si importants à vos yeux ?! »_ soupira-t-elle, alors qu'elle devait se résigner.

C'était soit passer 24h comme jouet sexuel à un démon ou alors voir toute sa famille se faire décimer jusqu'au dernier…logiquement, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter la 1ère proposition, si horrible était-elle.

-J'accepte, finit-elle par déclarer avec dédain, montrant bien qu'elle n'y mettrait pas du sien !

Crowley fut heureux de la réponse ! Il l'avait enfin pour lui, même s'il savait que pour la faire vraiment sienne, il allait devoir patienter quelques heures…il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Dieu que ses lèvres lui manquaient ! Il n'avait jamais pu y retoucher depuis la Mésopotamie. Et encore. C'était un nouveau corps qui s'offrait à lui, avec le même Ange cependant.

Naomi parut dégoutée, et le repoussa !

-Tu dois m'obéir, Naomi, je te le rappelle ! Et puis tu vas aimer, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as tellement envie de moi, je le sens. Tu n'attends que ce moment toi aussi.

-Tu délires, Crowley ! Finissons-en rapidement avec ce maudit contrat ! grogna-t-elle, commençant à enlever…

-Pourquoi juste ton pantalon ?! Non, Naomi, nous allons faire ça en douceur ! Et surtout des amants ne se jettent pas l'un sur l'autre ! Et je veux te voir nue entièrement ! Laisse-moi faire, sourit-il, voyant l'air d'incompréhension qui se promenait sur le visage de sa belle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'y connaître dans le domaine…

_« Enfermée dans son bureau blanc n'est pas le meilleur moyen de connaître la jouissance et l'extase, me direz-vous… »_ pensa-t-il, alors qu'il embrassait encore Naomi !

La brune dut totalement se laisser faire, mais se refusa à bouger les lèvres ! Elle voulait en finir rapidement. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas faire ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, la faire souffrir ? Voulait-il l'humilier davantage ?! Le démon sembla lire en elle, et murmura à son oreille :

-Je veux que l'ambiance soit érotique, Naomi.

-Ero…érotique ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas ce que ça voulait dire !

-Dieu, tu ne connais pas ce mot ! Quel dommage…laisse-moi t'apprendre, mon amour, chuchota-t-il, alors qu'il parsemait son délicieux cou de doux baisers.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. 24h s'offraient à lui pour qu'il puisse posséder complètement sa dulcinée. Ils avaient encore le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre ! Et lui avait le temps pour lui faire apprécier les termes du contrat…

-Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à ma peau comme ça ?! Et pourquoi me serres-tu autant ?! soupira d'exaspération l'Ange, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise avec ce genre de contacts qu'elle trouvait très poussés !

Crowley, finissant de lui faire un suçon, ne lui répondit que par un baiser qui se voulait passionné, presque…amoureux ! Car oui, sous ses airs de charmeur et de dragueur d'Anges coincés, Crowley semblait bien l'air amoureux du même Ange qu'il pressait dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que tu meurs d'envie de faire ?

-Je le fais en ce moment même, Naomi. Ne pose plus de questions et profite juste. Nous n'avons que 24h pour nous aimer, après tout, rappela-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur le haut de la femme, et défit sa veste grise, puis sa chemise, impatient de connaître les fameux secrets physiques que **SON** Ange pouvait cacher derrière tous ces vêtements encombrants et qui ne lui allaient vraiment pas !

-Magnifique poitrine. Ferme au toucher…ton Père a de bons goûts ! Il doit sans doute aimer voir ça, ne put retenir le démon !

Une douleur sur la joue le fit grogner ! La main de Naomi n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, Crowley le vit malgré le soutien-gorge, noir et en dentelle, qui cachait le reste.

-Naomi ?!

-Ne parle plus jamais de mon Père comme ça !

-Je n'insinuerais rien sur la relation que tu pourrais avoir ton cher papa, si c'est ce que tu penses ! Mais je faisais juste remarquer qu'il avait crée les plus belles créatures de l'Univers, les Anges. _« En fait non, il n'a crée qu'une seule chose de beau ! Elle ! Tous les autres ne sont rien comparés à elle ! »_

La femme à demi-nue devant lui s'empêcha de le gifler de nouveau. Comment osait-il parler de son Père et d'elle de cette manière ?! Qu'il la prenne personnellement comme son…objet, elle allait pouvoir supporter quelques temps, mais qu'il puisse dire qu'elle faisait _ce genre de choses_ avec son propre Père à qui elle était fidèle…la colère emplit son regard !

-Viens m'embrasser, ordonna-t-il alors à l'Ange, voulant qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même, et qu'elle s'abandonne totalement à lui.

-Hors de question ! Je te permets d'user de mon corps, mais hors de question que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ! cracha-t-elle hargneusement, avant d'être dans l'incapacité de parler.

En effet, Crowley l'avait interrompu par un baiser des plus brûlants ! Elle y répondit, sans savoir pourquoi elle se laissait aller ! Un sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de son amant quand ils brisèrent le baiser.

-Tu en as envie aussi, Naomi ! J'aimerais que l'on soit à égalité, niveau vêtements ! sourit-il sournoisement, alors qu'il était encore tout habillé.

Naomi n'eut d'autre choix que de poser ses mains sur son costume, enlevant ce qui couvrait son torse. Elle refusa de penser à des choses indécentes ! Mais la pensée lui vint quand même…Crowley avait des muscles et un joli torse ! L'homme la fit se baisser, caressant ses épaules ! L'Ange comprit le message, et enleva le pantalon du démon, avec réticence. Puis son caleçon. Et là elle put voit l'étendu de son désir pour elle. Oh ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu'elle le sentait. Il lui avait prouvé plein de fois qu'il la désirait, en Mésopotamie. Ce temps si loin où ils étaient fiancés, et où ils attendaient impatiemment leur mariage pour s'unir…tous deux étaient encore innocents. Lui pas encore un démon. Elle déjà un Ange. Elle doutait qu'il ait tenu sa promesse envers elle, à savoir attendre le mariage pour perdre sa…virginité. Après tout, les hommes étaient bien plus pressés que les femmes. Mais elle, elle avait gardé cette promesse. Elle la tenait constamment. Mais maintenant un mariage, même avec un autre que lui, était impossible, et elle ne pouvait pas rompre sa promesse…

-A quoi penses-tu, Naomi ? entendit-elle son amant susurrer à son oreille.

-Finissons-en juste, Crowley. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, et ensuite laisse-moi partir. Castiel est…

-Il n'y a que nous deux, et il n'y aura que nous deux durant les prochaines heures, crut-il bon d'informer, avant de caresser les joues de l'Ange qui se tenait à genoux.

Elle portait encore son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Mais ça ne le gênait pas pour le moment. Il lui fit juste enlever ce pantalon gris qui cachait ses si belles, et fines, jambes. Naomi comprit ce qu'elle devait ensuite faire, mais s'y refusa. Passer à l'acte directement, et surtout s'interdir de lui donner du plaisir en s'abandonnant à lui, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire ! Mais les mains du démon lui dictaient de faire le contraire.

Se résignant, elle prit le membre dur de son amant dans sa bouche. Il soupira de plaisir. Et caressa les cheveux encore attachés de son Ange, l'incitant à le prendre plus dans sa bouche si douce. Acceptant au début à contrecœur, Naomi se sentit obligée de lui faire plaisir. C'était comme si elle voulait le combler, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle le prit entièrement en bouche, voulant le satisfaire ! Mais elle s'empêcha toujours d'avoir des pensées indécentes, malgré ce qu'elle faisait.

Crowley la fit remonter pour l'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il s'empêchait de jouir dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas l'humilier, malgré les apparences souvent trompeuses qu'il prenait avec elle. Mais c'était un jeu entre eux. Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Lui le chat, elle la souris. Le moment langoureux ne dura pas longtemps quand il plaqua son amante sur les draps du lit couleur sombre ! Le démon s'autorisa à découvrir cette peau douce en entier. Il dévora son cou, et alla à la rencontre de cette poitrine encore cachée ! Le soutien-gorge en dentelle -texture de qualité- vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Naomi essaya de rester impassible, bien qu'elle eut presque juré rougir. Personne ne la regardait jamais avec autant de…de…elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ces mots purement terriens qu'on lui citait…Castiel, une fois, lui avait parlé de…_choses_…qu'il vivait avec Dean et Sam…mais rien de bien méchant ! Juste les aventures de Dean Winchester avec les femmes…et les aventures que l'Ange Déchu vivait avec les abeilles…

-Dans moins d'une heure, tu gémiras, mon amour. Je te promets que tu gémiras de plaisir. Tu y mettras vraiment du tien.

-N'y compte pas, Crowley.

-Mais alors pourquoi accepter ce marché si ce n'est pour ressentir du plaisir ? Que tu n'as pas dû connaitre depuis un petit bout de temps si tu restes enfermée au Paradis…

-Je fais cela pour mes frères et sœurs, pour le Paradis ! C'est mon devoir de les protéger, dit-elle presque solennellement.

Crowley soupira…parler amour et sentiments avec elle, tu parles, c'était impossible ! Elle était trop sérieuse…refusait toujours de montrer ses émotions. Elle avait retenu ses gémissements depuis le début de leur…entrevue _sexuelle_…pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Il cessa d'y penser rapidement, trouvant une méthode pour entendre les gémissements de l'Ange.

Sa bouche vint trouver un mamelon qui passait sous son nez. Naomi hoqueta, surprise. C'était une sensation…douce ? Oui, une sensation douce qui la prenait. La bouche sur son sein était chaude et bienfaitrice. Mais elle se refusa toujours à gémir. Ca signerait son arrêt de mort. Tandis que Crowley s'occupait de sa poitrine avec sa bouche, ses mains partirent à la découverte du ventre plat de l'Ange. Un doigt fit le tour du nombril, y faisant quelques petits cercles, puis la main descendit vers un autre endroit encore plus intime protégé par une barrière de dentelle noire.

Le démon cessa son activité sur les seins Ô combien resplendissants de sa belle, et lui enleva sa culotte. Il put enfin l'admirer pleinement, elle avait les yeux mi-clos, peut être par le plaisir, il ne savait pas. La seule chose qui faisait tâche, c'était son chignon ! Il défit ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade.

-Tu aurais dû t'appeler Angélique au lieu de Naomi, mon amour. En plus d'être un véritable Ange, tu as un corps d'Ange !

-Arrête de me regarder de cette manière, Crowley !

-On appelle ça admirer une femme, dans le monde humain ! Ton vocabulaire te ferait-il défaut, mon Ange ?

-Je ne suis pas ton Ange ! Arrête de te faire attendre et fais ce que tu m'as demandé d'accepter ! Je suis tienne, concéda-t-elle, ne supportant pas d'attendre plus longtemps.

Pas qu'elle ait envie qu'il la prenne, au contraire. C'était ce qu'elle désirait le moins. Mais elle était pressée, et elle attendait qu'il se défoule sur elle pour ensuite filer ! De toute manière, il n'allait pas la toucher pendant les 23h restantes !

-Tu seras mienne dans peu de temps, tu le seras complètement. Pour l'instant profites. Et je te garantis que tu ne pourras pas retenir tes gémissements cette fois.

Les doigts de Crowley caressèrent ses cuisses. Elle frissonna, elle ne savait pas de quoi, mais elle frissonnait ! Et lui prenait plaisir à l'humilier en la forçant à éprouver des émotions qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de connaître ! Les doigts sur sa peau glissèrent vers son entre-jambe. C'est là que Crowley se rendit compte d'une chose.

-Ton véhicule est encore vierge ?!

-Non ! Si ! Non ! se contredit-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il s'attarde sur ce petit détail.

Mais Crowley avait lu en elle. Elle voulait en finir rapidement pour éviter qu'il ne s'attarde trop, qu'il lui rappelle leurs souvenirs lointains en Mésopotamie…elle ne semblait pas vouloir connaitre de plaisir non plus. Il comprit qu'elle avait tenu une lointaine promesse envers lui, son ex-fiancé…la promesse de lui offrir son innocence à lui et à lui uniquement, - que c'est beau l'amour de cet époque- .Et pourtant, elle avait tenu sa promesse. A la fois dans ce corps nouveau, et sans doute en tant qu'Ange…elle l'aimait donc toujours ! Il en était certain.

-Tu n'as jamais connu de plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Disons que je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

-Ca me rappellerait presque ton Castiel coincé du postérieur, ça…je suis heureux, Naomi.

-Chez toi le mot heureux ne veut pas dire grand-chose de rassurant, fit-elle remarquer, déviant le sujet.

C'était tout elle ça. Dès qu'un sujet la dérangeait, elle passait rapidement à autre chose, comme pour se protéger. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas avec lui.

-Maintenant que je sais que tu as encore ta virginité, je compte bien te l'enlever avec l'amour et la tendresse que tu mérites !

-Quel amour ?! Tu n'as jamais su aimé quelqu'un ! s'énerva-t-elle, et se faufilant hors de ses doigts.

C'en était trop pour elle. Si elle devait rompre leur contrat, alors soit, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que lui, ni même le voir, ce démon _incorrigible_ et _arrogant_, _insolent_, aux sous-entendus _obscènes_. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu quitter le lit, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit s'asseoir sur lui. Elle put sentir à loisir le désir qu'éprouvait Crowley pour elle. Elle le sentait si proche de son intimité.

-Laisse-toi faire, Naomi. Tu as tenu ta promesse d'il y a longtemps.

-Et je compte la garder encore longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne pouvant pas se retenir.

-Soit ! Alors je te demanderais en mariage, et je me fiche que ton papa, ce foutu céleste, n'approuve pas notre union future !

-Cette liqueur t'a fait perdre la tête ! finit par conclure Naomi, désignant le vin près d'eux.

Crowley lui-même commençait à y croire. Demander Naomi en mariage ? Se foutre de l'avis de son Père, ce Dieu qui n'existait sans doute plus ? Lui prendre sa…

-Un pacte est un pacte, de toute manière. Tu m'as fait une promesse, mais tu dois aussi sceller notre contrat.

L'Ange se retrouva de nouveau plaquée sur les draps d'une surface douillette, le lit.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, Naomi, susurra-t-il à son oreille, alors qu'une main s'installa sur son entre-jambe !

Naomi mordit rapidement une de ses lèvres, s'empêchant d'émettre le moindre bruit. Ils s'étaient déjà touché intimement, mais pas plus loin que les caresses que cet arrogant de démon lui accordait, ou ce qu'elle lui avait fait une heure avant, avec envie elle devait bien se l'avouer. Un doigt se faufila à travers ses lèvres intimes. Pour la 1ère fois depuis très longtemps, Crowley put enfin voir une expression de plaisir sur le visage de son Ange, malgré que celle-ci essayait de rester neutre et impassible. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour arrêter ces fichus bruits de plaisir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de libérer ! Le Roi des Enfers captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Non. Pas ça. Il allait la faire craquer !

-Ne résiste pas plus, mon amour.

En même temps, ses doigts s'occupaient de procurer de nouvelles sensations à l'Ange étalée sur le lit. Il prit une de ses mains, lui montrant qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de caresses ! La brune accepta de le soulager, espérant qu'elle allait oublier le doigt en elle qui s'amusait à la taquiner ! Mais trop tard, un 1er gémissement sortit de sa bouche ! Crowley sembla satisfait, et embrassa fougueusement son Ange !

-Bientôt tu crieras de plaisir, annonça-t-il, alors qu'il arrêtait ses caresses.

Naomi s'arrêta aussi, voulant reprendre ses esprits, mais elle ne put rien changer, encore moins quand elle sentit le corps de son ex-fiancé et actuel amant se placer sur elle. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Qu'avait-elle ? Crowley se rendit compte du malaise chez son amante.

-Tu as beau être un Ange, tu ressens le doute et l'appréhension, constata-t-il, avant de caresser ses joues.

Ainsi **_SON_** Ange était capable d'appréhender un évènement…elle progressait ! Bientôt elle pourrait ressentir d'autres émotions humaines.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? se contenta-t-elle de questionner, mal à l'aise.

-Ce que tu voulais que je fasse.

-Fais-le vite, ordonna-t-elle presque.

Elle avait donc peur aussi. Peur, et envie de partir d'ici au plus vite. Ah ça non, elle devrait encore attendre avant de le quitter une seconde fois ! Surtout qu'entre chaque rencontre, il devait attendre des millénaires pour la revoir ! Et ça il était hors de question que ça se reproduise !

-Une des choses à savoir sur le _sexe_, oui ça s'appelle bien le sexe, mon amour _rougissante_. Donc, une chose à savoir là-dessus, c'est que c'est meilleur quand on prend tout son temps ! En particulier quand on va perdre sa virginité. Et ne dis pas que ce n'est rien, ma chère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Ange que tu ne ressens pas la douleur, conclut-il.

-Un jour ou l'autre je trouverais le moyen de te faire payer ça, maudit-elle, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur !

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, tandis qu'il prenait place. Une pulsion lui disait d'être brutal, de prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit, mais une petite flamme dans son cœur lui disait qu'il aimait toujours cet Ange si sérieux et si calme, d'ordinaire. Il commençait finalement à comprendre le dilemme du coincé du postérieur, Castiel…celui-ci hésitait entre les Winchester et le Paradis, compréhensif !

_« Non, on ne pense pas à un homme quand on s'apprête à posséder une femme ! Ca serait impoli envers la dame…elle a fermé les yeux ?! Non, hors de question ! Je veux qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux quand elle sera enfin mienne ! »_ pensa Crowley, caressant les joues de Naomi pour qu'elle ouvre ses si beaux yeux d'Ange.

Crowley l'observa encore un instant, il voyait son appréhension, sa peur. Elle le laissait enfin lire en elle. Appréhension. Manque de confiance. Peur. Ce n'était pas seulement elle qui avait peur, il le savait. Son véhicule aussi devait avoir peur. Mais il allait les aider toutes les 2, il allait les rendre heureuses. Dans un doux geste, il l'aida à entourer sa taille avec ses jambes douces au toucher, lui signifiant qu'ils allaient enfin s'unir.

Naomi ne fit aucun mouvement, maintenant que Crowley avait pu lire en elle, malgré sa volonté, il pouvait utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour l'humilier encore plus. Elle haissait ce démon plus que tout au monde ! Mais ne lui avait-on pas dit un jour que haine voulait en fait dire _Amour_ ?

-Tu es prête ? entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille.

Oh non, bien sûr que non qu'elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Elle était un Ange, pas une humaine. Elle se contenta de garder ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, attendant le moment fatal. Ce dernier finit par arriver. Elle sentit Crowley s'insinuer en elle. Instinctivement, elle se blottit dans ses bras, pour faire passer la douleur. Non. Ce n'était pas elle qui était dans les bras étrangement doux de ce foutu démon. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle.

-Ca va passer, chuchota Crowley à ses oreilles, alors qu'il était empli de bonheur.

Il fantasmait souvent sur les Anges, c'est vrai. Il s'était demandé si les Anges femelles avaient une intimité aussi serrée que celle des humaines. Il avait sa réponse. Oh que oui, c'était plus serré ! Et les Anges étaient sensibles à la douleur en plus, contrairement aux idées reçues ! Un souffle chaud sur son cou le ramena à la réalité. Naomi. Elle cachait sa tête dans son cou. Avait-elle encore mal ? Souffrait-elle véritablement ? Crowley, dont l'envie lui dictait de se laisser aller, ne put s'y résoudre. Il aimait Naomi, c'était évident pour lui. Il attendit patiemment que les contractions diminuent. Puis fit des mouvements dans cet antre chaud et inexploré jusqu'alors.

L'Ange prisonnière sous lui se trahit au bout d'un moment, gémissant de plaisir ! _Pourquoi_ avait-elle chaud au bas ventre ?! _Pourquoi_ gémissait-elle ?! _Pourquoi_ en voulait-elle plus ?!

-Naomi…, souffla le démon, la resserrant contre lui pour sentir ses formes, pour sentir son cœur battre.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Naomi se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas pu résisté à son envie de s'abandonner. Une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il en finisse rapidement, car elle avait peur de la suite des évènements, mais une autre part voulait que ce foutu démon reste en elle pour…pour elle ne sut quoi ! Soudainement, les coups furent plus brutaux en elle, elle leva le regard vers son amant et put lire dans ses yeux qu'il prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. Mais elle ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude.

Crowley dut s'en apercevoir. C'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais connu l'extase…juste son bureau froid qui avait plus l'air d'être un bureau d'interrogatoire qu'autre chose. Naomi et ses goûts ! Dire qu'elle avait toujours refusé qu'il vienne la voir au Paradis…elle lui avait fermé tous les accès pour la rejoindre ! Il divagua encore un instant, avant de sentir les parois sur sa chair se resserrer. Non. **_SON_** Ange n'était tout de même pas en train de jouir, comme lui ?

-Naomi, commença-t-il.

-Tais-toi ! gémit-elle, alors qu'elle voulait lui ordonner de se taire !

_« Maudit plaisir humain… »_ songea-t-elle, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient presque dans le dos de son amant, qui semblait fou de joie de la voir ainsi !

-As-tu déjà été au 7ème ciel, mon amour ? demanda le Roi des Enfers.

-Le…le quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…es entrain de…de faire ?! haleta-t-elle, ressentant comme un besoin de…se libérer ? D'atteindre un autre Paradis que celui qu'elle connaissait ?

-Les humains utilisent cette expression pour désigner le Paradis lorsqu'ils jouissent. Laisse-moi t'y emmener.

-Je connais le Par…le Paradis !

-Pas celui là, gémit Crowley.

Cette femme le rendait fou, décidément ! Au début il voulait l'humilier, ensuite faire d'elle **_SA_** chose, et maintenant il retombait amoureux d'elle…

-Crowley…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…, se retint-elle de gémir, alors qu'elle éprouvait une…

-Nouvelle sensation de bien être ? Dans quelques secondes tu verras des étoiles ! termina le démon pour elle, avant de revenir goûter ses douces lèvres roses en manque de baisers.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une sensation d'explosion jouissive envahit le corps de l'Ange, qui se colla davantage à son amant, alors qu'elle répondit soudainement au baiser avec amour ! Crowley la suivit dans son orgasme, empoignant ses hanches fines. Leur respiration était rapide, plus rapide que la normale. Pour la 1ère fois, Naomi avait connu quelque chose de très fort, d'extrêmement fort…son amant se retira d'elle, et la contempla. Elle avait les yeux vraiment clos cette fois, ses cheveux se baladaient sur l'oreiller, et sa poitrine bougeait à temps irrégulier. Elle devait vraiment avoir été loin dans le 7ème ciel, sourit-il, fier de lui !

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il doucement, déposant un autre baiser sur son cou.

-Crowley ? haleta-t-elle en retour, essayant de se sortir de…d'un espèce de nuage qui flottait au dessus d'elle !

-Voilà à quoi ressemble le vrai Paradis !

- Ferme-la ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de grogner.

-Déjà les insultes, alors que nous venons à peine de connaitre un orgasme des plus inoubliables ? sourit-il malicieusement !

-Je t'interdis de prononcer un seul mot sur le Paradis, c'est clair ?!

_« Les femmes et leur humour après la jouissance…les humaines sont moins compliquées que les Anges finalement…mais Naomi a toujours été compliquée ! »_ songea-t-il, alors que ses mains se permirent de toucher la poitrine de son amante.

Il essaya de la détendre davantage, pour qu'elle reste sur son petit nuage. Il aimait la voir ainsi, imbibée par le plaisir, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître au début.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda finalement l'Ange, voulant se lever pour remettre ses vêtements !

-Tss, on reste dans les bras de l'autre et on fait une petite sieste ! C'est ce que font tous les couples avant de reprendre leurs activités ! récita-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple, Crowley, et je refuse de te servir de jouet une nouvelle fois !

-Comment ça me servir de jouet ?!

-Tu aurais pu me demander de faire autre chose !

-Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai fais une fleur ! C'était soit 24h avec ma charmante personne, soit 24h en Enfer.

-Rappelle-moi la différence entre être avec toi et être en Enfer ! C'est la même chose, parce que **_TU_** es l'Enfer !

-Ah non, Naomi, je n'accepte pas cette insulte ! soupira-t-il, emprisonnant l'Ange dans ses bras. Pourquoi recommences-tu avec les hostilités ?! Nous avons passé un excellent moment ensemble, et ce n'est pas fini !

-Tu es pire que l'Enfer, Crowley !

-Ais-je oublier de préciser que j'aurais pu t'envoyer 24h en Enfer avec des Démons et des âmes torturées ? fit-il mine de se rappeler, voulant lui montrer qu'il y avait bien pire que passer 24h dans ses bras.

Naomi fut forcée d'admettre que certes, il y avait pire…les êtres célestes n'aimaient déjà pas la présence de démons, mais s'ils devaient côtoyer des âmes torturées sans pouvoir les aider…un frisson la glaça, sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle ne parla alors plus, le laissant gagner cette manche. Il sourit, satisfait, et la recoucha sur le lit, alors qu'il la suivait. Une main indiscrète partit près de l'intimité de l'Ange.

-Non, soupira-t-elle, retirant la main !

-Naomi ! Je te montre comment te faire grimper là-haut ! Comme ça lorsque tu seras frustrée par les frères à la coiffure immonde, ou par le coincé du postérieur, tu pourras te détendre avec tes doigts, et si l'envie t'en prend, tu pourras venir me voir !

-Ne rêve surtout pas éveillé, Crowley. Je ne ferais pas…ce que tu veux que je me fasse !

-Oh allons, ne sois pas si catégorique ! Tes frères et sœurs ne vont pas te surprendre ! Sauf peut être Castiel…

Crowley dut éviter un autre coup qui allait venir vers lui ! Décidément, parler du Paradis lui rapporterait plus de mal que de bien…

-Sacrée Naomi, je ne peux pas parler de ta famille sans que tu n'essayes de m'en coller une, c'est ça ?! Mais j'aime parler du Paradis avec toi !

-La prochaine fois que tu en parles, je t'empêcherais de copuler ! menaça-t-elle, laissant pourtant revenir la main imprudente.

-Qui te donnera du plaisir après ? murmura le démon, l'embrassant presque tendrement, délicatement.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'Ange n'atteigne un second orgasme ! La vue de Naomi allant au 7ème ciel fut jouissive pour Crowley ! Ce qu'elle était belle quand elle se laissait aller ! Il décida cependant qu'une petite sieste s'imposait pour eux deux ! Mais avant, il déposa un long et langoureux baiser sur ces lèvres tentantes qui appartenaient à l'Ange la plus sexy et la plus belle qu'il connaissait.

Quelques heures passèrent seulement. Crowley avait l'air profondément endormi, contrairement à Naomi, qui étant un Ange, n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Elle enleva la main qui se trouvait sur son sein, et se tourna vers le côté, attirant la couverture sur elle ! Crowley la suivit inconsciemment dans son mouvement, se mettant sur elle, le torse contre le dos de son sublime Ange.

_« Je le déteste ! Les frères Winchester auraient dû le tuer, finalement. »_ se mit-elle à songer, avant de tenter quelque chose.

Elle fit doucement appel à son poignard d'Ange. Elle pouvait le tuer, elle en avait le pouvoir après tout ! Empoignant le poignard, elle respira lentement un court instant. C'était le moment ou jamais pour l'exterminer. Plus de Crowley. Plus de contrat. Plus de menaces sur sa famille pour l'obliger à faire des choses, même si elle aimait ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire ! Alors qu'elle pensait en finir, une main forte retint son poignet, puis faisant dégager la lame loin du lit, pire encore, loin d'elle, la faisant littéralement disparaitre on ne sait où !

-Crowley ! s'énerva-t-elle, commençant à se débattre.

Mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était peut être un Ange, mais sa force n'était pas encore complète, elle n'avait pas assez récupéré. Et le démon avait l'avantage sur elle.

-Pas d'armes, Naomi ! C'est la règle ! Pas de tentative de meurtre non plus ! Bon dieu mais tu es inconsciente de ce que tu fais ! s'énerva-t-il presque.

Il avait tenté de lui dire ses sentiments en étant tendre avec elle, mais elle n'avait rien vu ! Il souhaitait vraiment qu'elle perde sa Grâce, à certains moments, là elle pourrait comprendre ses sentiments, et elle ne pourrait plus nier qu'elle en avait aussi…et elle ne pourrait plus essayer de le tuer, pensant qu'il dormait !

Car non, il ne dormait pas ! Il s'était réveillé assez tôt, et l'avait admiré. Elle pensait pendant qu'il l'observait. Et elle s'était retourné, mal à l'aise par le fait d'être toujours nue. Il était excité par la vue de son corps enroulé dans les couvertures. Son désir envers l'Ange était remonté en flèche !

Mais quand il avait vu le poignard, il avait prit…peur ? Et une colère sourde était montée en lui ! Elle allait oser le tuer, après ce qu'il avait fait ?!

-Je vais t'obliger à tenir ta parole ! grogna-t-il.

Sa parole, c'était de lui obéir pendant 24h, de n'être qu'à lui ! La rage l'avait pris en voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'abandonner totalement à lui. Et là il s'était vraiment laissé aller, commettant ce qu'il s'était empêché de commettre jusqu'à alors sur elle. Le besoin de lui faire du mal l'avait vaincu. Sans la préparer, il l'avait pris par derrière. Elle était sienne, elle devait lui obéir, c'était comme ça que ça devait fonctionner, que diable !

Dans son plaisir, il ne sentit pas les frissons et tremblements de douleur qui parcouraient son amante. Cette dernière serrait les poings. Elle avait mal, oh ça oui. C'était aussi sa _1ère fois_ dans cet _autre_ domaine. Mais elle empêcha toute larme de passer, de couler. Ca montrerait sa souffrance, et pas seulement une souffrance physique. Pendant quelques heures elle avait commençé à croire qu'il l'aimait encore, parce qu'il avait été doux et ne l'avait pas beaucoup énervé…sauf quand il parlait du Paradis, évidemment. Mais non, elle n'était que son objet, comme elle l'avait prédit au début de leur conversation. Et puis toutes ces belles paroles…elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il ne savait que mentir. Et pourtant elle était tombée dans le piège. Elle tombait toujours dans les pièges qu'il lui tendait. Que ce soit en Mésopotamie, ou maintenant.

Elle sentit la jouissance de son amant en elle, et elle fut presque soulagée qu'il arrête ses mouvements qui la déchiraient. Elle resta là, sur le lit, se tenant tranquillement sous lui. On ne sait jamais, peut être allait-il essayer de l'humilier plus encore. Il ne savait faire que ça.

-Naomi, entendit-elle pourtant murmurer à son oreille, alors qu'un doux baiser sur sa nuque la fit frissonner contre son gré.

Aucune réponse ne vint. L'Ange s'obstina alors à ne plus répondre. Plus que 15h en sa présence, et elle allait pouvoir enfin partir, s'évader de cette prison infernale ! De ces bras qui la maintenaient sur le matelas ! C'est alors qu'elle fut obligée de se retourner vers lui. Elle retint tout gémissement de douleur, et refusa de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Regarde-moi ! ordonna son geôlier, lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts.

Il s'attendait à voir de la haine dans ses yeux, juste de la haine. Mais non. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Il crut déceler de la tristesse, et de la douleur. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Sans savoir pourquoi, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le démon crut sentir un frisson contre lui, venant de Naomi, et il la serra davantage et embrassa son cou.

-Pourquoi ? se décida à demander Naomi, ne pouvant pas se retenir.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de la poursuivre, de l'humilier à longueur de temps ? Voulait-il la détruire ?

-Nous avons passé un accord, tu dois rester avec moi le temps qu'il soit scellé.

-Etait-ce nécessaire que tu me fasses **_ça_** ?! jura-t-elle, alors qu'il la retenait toujours prisonnière dans ses bras.

Crowley ne répondit pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il se le demandait. Peut être sa nature de démon.

-Laisse-moi te faire oublier ça, susurra-t-il, l'embrassant fougueusement.

Elle le repoussa, tournant sa tête vers le côté !

-Dépêche-toi d'assouvir tes…désirs, et ne fais rien d'autre ! cracha-t-elle, prouvant à son amant qu'elle était touchée.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui en veuille vraiment ? Ou qu'elle croit qu'il ne voulait que ça, lui faire du mal ? Non, impossible.

-Accompagne-moi à la salle de bains, fit-il mine de demander sans possibilité de refus.

De mauvaise grâce, elle le suivit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir. Il put observer toutes ses formes encore une fois…et vit les traces qu'il avait laissé sur son dos, et à son postérieur aussi…

_« Comment fait-elle pour tenir encore debout ?! Ca doit être sa particularité d'Ange, ça…ah les Anges, forts et impassibles…maintenant il faut que je lui fasse oublier ce que j'ai fais ! Creusons-nous la tête… » _se mit-il à réfléchir.

Il fit couler un bain pour eux, ça ne pourrait que détendre l'Ange en colère ! Du moins il l'espérait. Quand tout fut prêt, il l'attira à lui et la mit sur lui pendant qu'il s'installait dans l'eau. Etrangement elle ne dit rien, n'essayant même pas de se soustraire à son emprise. Elle devait attendre avec impatience que les 14h restantes se finissent…et là elle pourrait le quitter, pour toujours sans doute…mais ça, il ne le voulait pas ! Elle lui avait trop manqué durant tout ce temps, elle occupait presque toutes ses pensées depuis que la tablette des Démons était réapparue. Parce qu'elle était étroitement mélée à cette affaire. Tout en pensant, il passa distraitement ses mains sur le corps de son Ange, qui frissonna malgré elle. Les doux frissons lui firent reprendre conscience.

Crowley continua donc, descendant à nouveau ses mains sous l'eau, se dirigeant vers l'intimité de la brune. Il allait lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé, et lui redonner la tendresse qu'elle méritait. Ne bougeant pas, elle le laissa faire. Le démon prit son menton dans une main, et fit bouger sa tête vers lui. Il caressa ses joues rosies, et initia un doux baiser alors que sa main dans l'eau s'occupait de donner du plaisir à son Ange.

Celle-ci se posait des milliers de questions alors qu'elle répondait presque timidement au baiser du Roi des Enfers. Pourquoi était-il soudainement si tendre ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il prendre du plaisir ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Car oui, c'était évident pour elle. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait déjà aimé, et elle l'aimait de nouveau.

-M'aimes-tu encore ? crut-elle son amant lui demander, mais elle se refusa une fois de plus à répondre.

Si elle disait oui, ça changerait beaucoup de choses. Un gémissement passa ses lèvres alors que Crowley s'occupait toujours d'elle. L'Ange sentit son excitation contre elle, et y posa une main. Un contrat était un contrat après tout, et si elle ne faisait rien, il allait encore plus essayer de la faire craquer pour ensuite la détruire.

-Naomi, gémit Crowley, s'activant lui aussi.

La jouissance les atteignit tous les deux, sans qu'une autre parole fut prononcée. Il n'y avait que des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir. La brune se laissa aller à cette extase, et posa sa tête sur une des épaules gentiment offertes de son amant. Elle ferma les yeux. Le temps sembla pour la 1ère fois s'arrêter. Elle appréciait cette sensation. Crowley put l'observer encore plus, et lui murmura de se reposer, presque doucement, comme ayant peur de la réveiller. Il put voir son Ange s'endormir dans ses bras. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle allait rêvasser longtemps, car, n'étant pas comme Castiel, elle allait se réveiller dans peu de temps. Un Ange n'avait pas besoin de dormir, disait-on toujours. Il profita qu'elle se soit endormie pour caresser son ventre et revoir les souvenirs du passé.

-Si tu n'étais pas partie, nous aurions pu continuer, ma _petite_ Naomi. Nous serions _mariés_, et tu aurais pu quitté ta forme d'Ange. Tu aurais pu te défaire du contrôle de ces célestes. En ce moment nous serions ensemble, immortels et avec des…_enfants_ j'imagine ! Je n'aime pas ces petites choses minuscules, mais si je les avais eu avec toi, je les aurais sans doute apprécié. Et nous ne serions pas confrontés à tout cela. Je sais que lorsque le moment viendra, nous devrons nous affronter, et que nous devrons nous tuer. Ce ne seront pas Dean et Sam qui vont nous tuer, mon amour. Ca sera notre combat. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis devenu un démon ? C'était pour mieux te retrouver, mon Ange. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu reviendrais. Vois-tu, Naomi, au début je voulais te faire du chantage, je voulais que tu sois mienne, je voulais te faire du mal pour me venger de ce que tu m'as fait, mais…**_Haine_** veut bien dire **_Amour_**, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi-même tu me hais, j'ai vu cette lueur dans tes yeux pendant presque toute notre journée ensemble. Tu me hais, Naomi, mais tu m'aimes aussi, et ça tu ne pourras le nier longtemps. Souviens-toi que tu peux tout arranger, mon Ange. Il te suffit de tomber, et de rester à mes côtés. Plus d'Anges. Plus de frères Winchester. Plus de sacrifices inutiles pour une famille qui te hait. Mais tu m'auras moi. Tu auras un être qui t'aime, Naomi. Parce que moi je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement à la femme qu'il crut s'être endormie.

Après ce long monologue, il reprit ses caresses sur ce ventre plat qui aurait pu accueillir des petits êtres qui auraient pu être le symbole de leur ancien amour. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait parlé, même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle entende sa déclaration. Même si sa fierté en aurait pris un sacré coup. Il restait un Démon, le Roi des Enfers, après tout. Il avait sa fierté et son attitude à conserver. Mais avec elle, il pouvait perdre tous ses moyens. Si seulement elle pouvait tout abandonner pour lui. Il aurait tout arrêté pour elle aussi, évidemment ! C'est ce qu'il pensa. Si elle sacrifiait sa Grâce pour lui, alors il s'engagerait à redevenir un simple Démon, à laisser les Winchester tranquilles, à laisser le coincé du postérieur tranquille, même à laisser les Anges tranquilles. Mais du moment qu'ils soient ensemble…

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle n'avait réussi à fermer les yeux que pendant quelques minutes seulement, le temps de se remettre de son énième orgasme à ses côtés. Elle s'était réveillée lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler.

Naomi avait failli lui faire savoir qu'elle l'entendait, mais une pulsion l'avait poussé à se taire, à fermer les yeux et à feindre un doux sommeil. Et maintenant elle savait tout. Elle avait tout compris.

* * *

Une suite est prévue pour montrer ce qui se passe ensuite. N'hésitez vraiment pas à vous manifester! Je sais que vous lisez, mais j'aimerais avoir vos avis, ça me fait chaud au coeur et pis je peux connaitre votre avis sur le supposé couple entre Crowley et Naomi! Ca serait dommage de penser que je suis une des seules à penser à ce couple, non? (: Alors vous avez la parole, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le second chapitre? J'attends vos avis :p

PS: Chapitre revu et corrigé, y avait pas mal de fautes qui trainaient par là...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le dernier chapitre de mon TwoShot. Ce n'était pas la fin qui m'était venu à l'origine, mais j'ai une imagination bizarre, et elle m'a dicté de faire cette fin, alors bon, je l'ai écouté^^

adelaide . australia : Merci pour ta review (: C'est vrai qu'un contrat entre ces deux là ne ferait que ralentir les Winchester dans la série, m'enfin j'imagine! Y a plein de questions sur ça en ce moment! Merci pour le lemon. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire, ne connaissant pas suffisamment ces deux personnages, ça a été dur de respecter leurs caractères respectifs! Pareil pour la "guimauve" de Crowley! En fait les répétitions de "mon amour" étaient là juste pour taquiner Naomi. Faut dire que vu comment il l'appelle dans Goodbye Stranger, ça m'a donné l'idée x) Amuse-toi bien avec ce nouveau chapitre!

J'ai été un peu triste de voir que beaucoup de personnes me lisaient sans m'en dire ce qu'ils en pensent, parce que j'adore avoir des avis différents (surtout que Naomi n'est pas très appréciée, n'est-ce pas? x), mais du moment que ça vous a plu alors ça va! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! (:

Et je suis désolée pour les caractères vraiment OOC des personnages dans ce chapitre! Je ne manie pas encore bien ces personnages.

* * *

3 mois. Cela faisait 3 mois depuis que Crowley et Naomi avaient signé un contrat pour une trêve entre eux. Crowley était satisfait jusqu'alors, car Naomi avait tenu sa parole : pas un seul Ange n'avait tenté de l'attaquer. Quant à lui, il ne faisait rien pour retrouver Castiel. Il savait juste que ce dernier était revenu auprès des frères à la délicieuse chevelure, à savoir les frères Winchester. Evidemment, une part de lui était en colère ! 3 mois qu'il n'avait pas revu son Ange et amante d'un jour. Il lui avait pourtant fait comprendre, au prix de divers moyens, qu'il exigeait de la revoir, et ce avant le prochain millénaire !

_« Bien sûr qu'elle ne va pas tenir parole…elle a beau être un Ange, elle peut toujours mentir cette…délicieuse créature céleste ! Mais tout de même, après ce que nous avons partagé ! J'aurais dû ajouter une clause à notre contrat…qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours, ou au moins qu'elle ait l'obligation de venir me voir tous les 100 ans ! »_ maugréa l'ancien démon des croisements.

Il ne pensait pas qu'à cela. Tout en regardant l'endroit dans lequel il était, un parking souterrain minable, Crowley réfléchissait à quelque chose. En effet, il se trouvait qu'i peine quelques heures, il avait senti comme une rupture avec l'un de ses contrats. Inquiet, et surtout désireux de trancher la gorge au traître, il s'était _précipité_ à l'endroit où il avait senti qu'était l'ennemi. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à chercher quelqu'un, il ne savait qui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait bientôt serrer sa gorge entre ses mains, et entendre les cris de la victime qui avait osé bafouer un de ses contrats !

Alors qu'il songeait déjà à des tortures bien horribles, le Roi des Enfers aperçut un corps, pas loin. Il marcha tranquillement vers lui. Soudain, il eut comme une peur. Non. Ca ne pouvait pas…il pressa le pas et arriva près du corps ! Un cadavre, plutôt. Malgré qu'il y avait encore toute la chair et les vêtements. Et un poignard planté dans le cœur…un poignard angélique ! Un peu de sang s'échappait de la blessure. Non. C'était impossible. Il devait se tromper. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

-Naomi ! interpella-t-il, avant de toucher son cou, essayant de sentir un quelconque pouls, même s'il se demandait si les Anges étaient capables de respirer…une question à éclaircir une fois qu'il serait sorti de ce cauchemar !

Il n'obtint ni de réponse, ni de pouls. L'Ange brune était allongée à même le sol, le corps appuyé sur un côté. Toujours habillée de la même manière. Toujours la même coiffure. Crowley commença à prendre les choses au sérieux quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être…morte ! Pas elle ! Il l'allongea mieux sur le sol, pour voir s'il y avait des traces de lutte, pour voir ce qui s'était passé ! Il n'y avait rien…rien du tout ! Juste une main qu'il caressa…une main sur son ventre.

Un détail attira alors son regard brillant de haine et de…peine ? Son ventre. Son ancien ventre plat. _Pourquoi_ n'était-il plus plat ? _Pourquoi_ une main sur son ventre ? _Pourquoi_ cette attitude presque _protectrice_ ?

-Naomi ?!

Il posa une de ses mains sous celle de l'Ange, et essaya de détecter ce qui n'allait pas…au même moment, 3 personnes arrivèrent.

-J'étais sûr que c'était un piège ! jura Dean Winchester, empoignant son couteau en voyant Crowley !

Ce dernier releva les yeux et se releva rapidement ! Pourquoi les frères et Castiel se trouvaient-ils là ?! C'étaient eux qui avaient tué _**SON**_ Ange, peut être ?!

-Mais attends, c'est qui celle-là ?! Depuis quand tu tues par toi-même, démon des croisements de merde ?! s'énerva Dean, alors que Sam restait aussi sur ses gardes, ne disant rien.

Castiel, quant à lui, écouta les frères, et porta son regard sur le corps…sur ce visage…

_« Je m'appelle Naomi. Nous vous avons secouru. »_

-Naomi…, souffla l'Ange Déchu, après ce mini-flash.

-Qui ça ? demanda Sam !

-Naomi ! L'Ange que vous avez tué ! rugit presque Crowley.

-Non mais attends, on vient à peine d'arriver, c'est toi qui l'a…attends une minute, Castiel ! Naomi ? _**LA**_ Naomi ? Celle qui a essayé de te contrôler ?

-Oui Dean, je crois que c'est elle…son visage m'est familier…pourquoi est-elle allongée sur le sol ? Crowley ?

-Peu importe la raison qui t'a poussé à la tuer. Je vais vomir pendant des semaines après t'avoir dit ça mais…merci. Merci d'avoir fait crever cette salope ! remercia Dean, ne voyant pas le regard de plus en plus haineux que lui lançait le démon.

-Euh…Dean, Castiel ? Je crois pas que ce soit lui qui l'ais tué, vu son regard sur nous…de toute manière il aurait eu aucun intêret à le faire, tenta de raisonner Sam.

Visiblement, il était le seul avec Castiel à croire que l'Ange mort n'avait pas été tué de la main d'une des personnes présentes.

-En tout cas, même si on ne sait pas qui l'a tué, merci à lui de nous avoir rendu ce service ! soupira l'ainé des frères, sous le regard presque contrarié de Castiel. Quoi, Cas' ? T'es pas d'accord ?

-C'est ma sœur, Dean.

-C'est aussi elle qui t'a ordonné de tuer Samandriel et de me tuer aussi !

-Je sais mais…elle est ma famille, ne put s'empêcher de dire Castiel, avant de s'avançer vers l'être céleste au sol.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et vit le poignard angélique…

-C'est un Ange qui l'a tué, conclut-il.

-A quoi tu vois ça, gros malin ?! Les Anges ne tuent pas leurs frères et sœurs, que je sache, sauf dans ton cas ! grogna fortement Crowley.

-On se calme, ma mignonne ! Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça?! Ironisa Dean, surpris par la soudaine colère de son ennemi.

-Dean, je ne pense pas qu'il soit…excité. Il a plutôt l'air d'être très en colère, expliqua innocemment Castiel. Crowley, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Rupture de contrat ! maugréa le démon, se retenant d'étrangler le plus vieux des frères.

-Tu peux nous expliquer plus en détails ? s'intéressa Sam, se rapprochant aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Castiel. Celui-ci avait le regard rivé sur le ventre de sa sœur, semblant se poser des questions…

-Je vous explique pas ce qu'est un contrat, vous savez déjà ce que c'est. Il y a juste quelques heures, j'ai senti qu'un abruti avait essayé de s'en défaire, et je suis venu ici…et j'ai trouvé N…j'ai trouvé l'Ange ici.

-Tu n'essayerais pas de nous dire que tu as passé un contrat avec un Ange, par hasard ? questionna Sam, se regardant brièvement avec son frère.

-Si.

-Impossible, ils n'ont pas d'âmes à donner pour conclure vos contrats de me…

-On a scellé notre contrat d'une autre manière, interrompit Crowley, montrant son agaçement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'accroupir près du corps, Castiel l'en empêcha, soupçonneux !

-Pourquoi veux-tu la toucher ?

-J'allais pas la toucher !

-Je te sens triste, Crowley. Tu connaissais Naomi ? continua Castiel.

-Un peu, fut-il obligé d'admettre.

-Beaucoup plutôt, si vous avez passé un accord, fit remarquer l'ancien suceur de sang. Euh, Castiel…peux-tu vérifier qu'elle est toujours en vie ? Juste pour vérifier hein.

La suggestion fit grogner Dean, qui serra bien fortement son arme contre lui. Si jamais cette chose céleste se réveillerait, il se promit de lui enfoncer ce couteau dans le cœur jusqu'à la vraie mort de l'Ange ! L'autre Ange s'occupa de Naomi, quant à lui, posant une main sur elle.

-C'est étrange…je sens encore la vie en elle…et pourtant elle semble bien morte…

Castiel l'observa de plus près. Il posa une main sur son ventre, et sentit qu'il était arrondi…Sam le vit aussi, et demanda :

-Euh…est-ce que, par pur hasard, cette Ange ne serait pas…enfin…elle n'attendrait pas…

-Un enfant, termina Castiel.

Crowley faillit presque s'étouffer en entendant cela !

-Attends Sammy, tu suggères qu'elle soit enceinte ?! Mais les Anges ne font pas des mioches que je sache, n'est-ce pas Cas' ?! interrogea Dean, ayant la même réaction que le démon.

-Techniquement, nous n'en avons pas le droit en effet…mais certains Anges peuvent s'égarer.

-**ELLE** ne peut…ne pouvait pas s'égarer, vu ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Alors que les 3 hommes se mirent à parler entre eux, Castiel tourna rapidement le regard vers Crowley, dont les yeux commençaient à s'éclaircir d'une lueur compréhensive ! Il commençait à comprendre certaines choses…mais c'était impossible…non, totalement impossible. Il essaya de paraitre le plus naturel possible, et demanda :

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, les garçons ? Et l'Ange orphelin ?

-Cas' a reçu un message d'un autre Ange, ça avait l'air urgent, se contenta de répondre Dean. Ca devait sans doute être l'Ange qu'elle essayait de tuer…

-Non, il n'y avait qu'elle, Dean, rappela Castiel, louchant entre Naomi et Crowley.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna Sam.

-Parce que c'est elle qui m'a appelé, révéla honteusement l'Ange.

Les frères Winchester se lançèrent alors un regard qui voulait tout dire. Crowley rappela qu'il était là lui aussi, et qu'il aimerait savoir qui avait osé tué son amante et fiancée !

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que c'était elle qui t'avait appelé ?

-Parce que, Sam, je pensais que si je vous en parlais, vous refuseriez qu'on aille voir.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'on aurait refusé ! Je te signale quand même qu'elle t'a pratiquement explosé le cerveau pour faire de toi un un répliquant sans sentiments et tueur en série ! explosa presque Dean.

-Je sais mais…son appel était urgent. Si je vous avais tout dit, je n'aurais pas pu aller à son secours. C'est un autre Ange qui l'a tué, la preuve en est ce poignard. Et ce n'est pas celui de Crowley. Elle m'a envoyé un message d'urgence pour que je lui vienne en aide.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Crowley est là, pourquoi elle est enceinte, et pourquoi elle a laissé ses plumes ici ! En plus on ne voit pas ses ailes ! Elle n'est pas morte, j'en suis sûr ! soupçonna l'ainé des frères.

_« Castiel… »_

Castiel releva la tête ! Il se souvenait de cet appel, il émanait du Paradis, pas d'ici ! Il fit part de sa constation aux frères.

-Mais enfin, ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi un Ange tuerait un autre Ange ?! La guerre civile du Paradis est finie, non ?! se creusa la tête Sam.

-Pourrais-tu…savoir de combien de mois ta charmante sœur est-elle enceinte ? demanda, avec hésitation, le seul démon présent.

Castiel hocha positivement la tête et revint près du corps de Naomi, touchant son ventre. Sam et Dean l'observèrent bizarrement…depuis quand **LEUR** Ange était-il devenu médecin ? Et surtout depuis quand Crowley s'inquiétait pour un Ange ?

-Environ 3 mois, annonça l'Ange, des milliers de questions défilant dans sa tête.

Il ne put pas entendre un murmure venant de la part de Crowley. Ce dernier semblait soudainement chamboulé…3 mois. Depuis 3 mois qu'elle portait un bébé, depuis 3 mois qu'elle avait disparu…depuis 3 mois qu'ils avaient passé cette journée ensemble. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…

_« Elle a sûrement dû tomber sous le charme d'un autre Ange, sinon je ne vois pas. Ca ne peut pas être possible… »_

-Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas être possible, Crowley ? Et pourquoi parais-tu si boulversé tout d'un coup ? interrogea encore Castiel.

-Rien, les garçons ! Bon alors, je suppose que vous n'y êtes pour rien, et que nous allons donc pouvoir nous quitter en bons termes pour une fois !

-Je crois pas non. Castiel t'a posé une question, cingla Sam.

-Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle, le geek ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis boulversé ? Ce n'est qu'un Ange de plus hors de nuire.

-Ton regard sur elle, sur son ventre, tes pensées, informa Castiel, lisant dans les yeux du démon.

-Arrête avec tes petits jeux, mon chaton, je me fiche qu'elle soit morte.

-Alors pourquoi viens-tu de lui demander pardon pour ce que tu allais dire ? demanda presque bêtement l'Ange, alors que Dean soupira.

-Cas', laisse-nous faire s'il te plaît. Et prends-en de la graine ! renchérit Sam, comprenant l'exaspération de son grand frère.

Castiel allait devoir rattraper tout ce temps, et bien apprendre s'il voulait devenir un chasseur, quoique ce n'était plus vraiment possible maintenant. Il était le gardien de la tablette sacrée des Anges, après tout.

-Avoue, tu la connaissais bien ! C'est un démon, c'est ça ? commença Dean.

-Ah non pas du tout, c'est un Ange, et un vrai ! Demandez donc à votre pseudo Dieu, il vous le confirmera ! Oui mon chaton, nous avons parlé de toi ! J'ai dû promettre de ne jamais essayer de te retrouver, grogna Crowley.

Sam fronça les sourcils ! Il commençait à bien connaître le Roi des Enfers, grâce à Bobby, et il savait que pour que le démon arrête ses recherches, il fallait vraiment que cette Ange, Naomi, ait trouvé un point faible chez lui…ou alors ils se connaissaient plus que Crowley ne voulait le faire croire !

-En attendant ça nous dit toujours pas pourquoi elle…

-Comment avez-vous scellé le contrat si vous n'avez pas échangé d'âme ? interrompit brusquement Sam, alors que son frère lui lançait un regard noir !

-D'une manière tout à fait…honorable !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous êtes vraiment curieux…bon d'accord, pas la peine de me montrer votre couteau ! On devait passer 24h ensemble.

-24h ensemble, c'est-à-dire ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant 24h ? Un Ange et un Démon qui cohabitent, même pendant 24h, c'est du suicide ! Vous avez dû essayer de vous entre-tuer…

-Non, elle s'est tenu tranquille, malgré quelques petites gifles qui n'ont pas pu lui échapper, vous connaissez le caractère des femmes_…« Elle a juste essayé de me poignarder une fois, mais elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire, j'en suis sûr ! Je crois que c'était à cause de son 1__er__ moment de planitude. »_

-Moment de planitude ? haussa un sourcil Castiel. Elle est remontée au Paradis durant ces 24h ?

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, mon chaton, c'est très impoli et surtout très indiscret ! Nous ne pouvions pas nous quitter pendant cette journée, c'était une des règles. _« Même si je lui ai fais voir un autre Paradis qu'elle a adoré d'ailleurs ! »_

-Dis-nous pourquoi elle t'a giflé ! essaya de demander gentiment Sam, alors qu'il se retenait de rire, car ça devait être marrant de voir Crowley se faire gifler par un Ange, tout de même !

-Oh rien, j'ai juste un peu trop parlé du Paradis. Elle est…était très susceptible sur ce sujet ! _« Il a juste suffit que je la complimente sur sa charmante poitrine pour qu'elle me frappe. »_

-Comment ça la complimenter sur sa charmante poitrine ? interrogea innocemment Castiel, avant de regarder la poitrine de sa sœur ?!

-Ne la regarde pas comme ça ! ne put s'empêcher de maugréer Crowley, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

-Ok, maintenant on arrête. Tu vas tout nous dire sur ce que vous avez fait et d'où vous vous connaissez ! s'énerva Dean, perdant patience. Et ne dis pas que tu te fiches d'elle.

-Pourquoi ça vous ferait quelque chose ? Vous vouliez sa mort, tous les 3, non ?

-Non ! dit Castiel.

-A part toi, chaton ! Y a bien un jour où tu resteras le seul Ange vivant…je te plains déjà !

-Si ça continue c'est toi qu'on va charcuter, grogna l'ainé des frères.

-Ne me menace pas, gamin. Je ne vous dirais pas où on s'est connu, vous n'y comprendriez rien vu le peu d'intelligence que votre cerveau peut vous fournir, mais je peux vous dire que les termes de notre contrat sont tout à fait…

-Le Paradis ne devait plus chasser de démons et devait laisser la tablette des démons en paix, et l'Enfer devait ne pas me chercher, ni faire d'ennuis à Dean et Sam. Les tablettes ne devaient en aucun cas se trouver dans tes mains ou dans les siennes, lut l'Ange Déchu sur le bras de Naomi.

-C'était ça en quelque sorte, mais arrête de m'interrompre, chaton ! On t'a pas appris la politesse ?!

-Attends une seconde, vous ne deviez pas nous toucher ?! Cas', t'es sûr que tu as bien lu ?

-Oui Dean.

-Cette…Naomi voulait nous tuer au départ, et là elle nous a carrément…sauvé la mise…, dit difficilement Dean, se retenant d'insulter l'Ange morte, le regard de Crowley l'en dissuadant.

-Naomi a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour que sa chère et tendre famille n'y perde aucune plume. _« Le résultat c'est qu'on la poignarde dans le cœur alors qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle a tout…enfin non pas tout…donné à sa supposée famille ! »_

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'a pas donné ? interrogea le seul être qui pouvait lire dans les pensées !

-Tu commençes à m'énerver, chaton.

-Attends, si elle n'est pas morte ici, et si il y a encore de la vie en elle, les autres Anges vont peut être se ramener pour achever le travail, non ? Vaut mieux sécuriser les lieux, après seulement on pourra s'attarder sur son cas, réfléchit Sam.

Il s'en alla, suivi d'un Dean à la limite de l'explosion. Tous deux laissèrent Castiel surveiller Crowley. Ce dernier se croyant seul, il s'approcha de Naomi, et la regarda, avant de poser une main sur son ventre arrondi. Il sentait encore la vie dans ce corps…la vie d'un petit être qui n'allait pas tarder à mourir aussi, comme sa mère.

-On peut le sauver, si on l'amène à l'hôpital, avertit Castiel.

-Je croyais que tu suivais les deux autres idiots, Castiel ! Je te signale que c'est…c'était un Ange, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans son ventre ! C'est peut être un mioche avec des pouvoirs angéliques.

-C'est un enfant hybride. Il possède le sang d'un Ange et celui d'un Démon, et tu le sais Crowley, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as senti aussi.

-Chaton…

-Je m'appelle Castiel ! _« Même si Dean m'appelle souvent comme ça depuis quelques temps…d'ailleurs pourquoi me nommer chaton ? Je n'ai pas quatres pattes, et je ne possède pas non plus de pénis à épines…»_

-Charmantes pensées ! se moqua Crowley.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pendant votre journée ensemble ? rougit légèrement Castiel, déviant le sujet, comme l'aurait fait Naomi…

-Oh rien de très intéressant pour toi. _« Il veut que je lui dise quoi, ce petit angelot ?! Que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments avec cette superbe femme ?! »_

-Crowley ?! soupçonna Castiel, avant de comprendre quelque chose ! Votre contrat a été prononcé i mois, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui as-tu fait, Crowley ?! Qu'as-tu fais à ma sœur ?!

-Quoi c'est ta sœur maintenant ?! Tu la haissais i mois justement ! Et c'est maintenant qu'elle est morte que tu la prends pour ta sœur ? Les Anges sont tous des…je ne sais même pas trouver les mots ! Vous êtes si compliqués !

-Crowley ! Son appel était très urgent, et je sais que ça a un rapport avec toi. Dis-moi la vérité. **TOUTE** la vérité, exigea Castiel, ses yeux sondant déjà le démon.

-Pas la peine d'utiliser tes pouvoirs d'Ange, mon mignon, je vais parler…on a scellé ce contrat d'une manière peu commune, c'est vrai ! J'ai fais en sorte qu'elle passe 24h avec moi pour…tomber dans mes bras…j'avais besoin de compagnie féminine, essaya-t-il de mentir.

-Qu'est-ce que…l'enfant…son bébé est de toi peut être, ce qui expliquerait qu'on l'ait tué !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! cingla le démon !

-Les autres Anges de sa garniaison ont dû découvrir le contrat, et par la même occasion le bébé. Pour eux, Naomi était une traîtresse, elle était…corrompue.

_« Castiel, mon frère, je me suis laissé corrompre à mon tour… »_

-Chaton ? demanda Crowley, voyant un visage devenir livide…

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Regarde, elle n'a qu'une seule blessure, son cœur.

-Remarquable remarque ! Et alors ? grogna Crowley, alors qu'il pensait. _« Cœur qui aurait dû m'appartenir d'ailleurs… »_

-Et alors elle n'a pas lutté. Elle a essayé de me prévenir qu'on allait la tuer, et elle savait qu'elle allait mourir…j'aurais dû répondre à son appel, j'aurais dû la sauver…peu importe le mal qu'elle m'a fait, qu'elle a fait à Dean, à Sam…

-Arrête avec tes lamentations, Castiel, t'y étais pour rien ! Enfin pas cette fois, vu ta manie de tuer tes…je n'ai rien dit, soupira le démon, voyant des yeux qui étaient mi-peinés, mi-haineux. Sauf que je connais ta chère sœur, et je sais qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais tuer !

-Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu la connaissais beaucoup, en plus on sait qu'elle attendait un enfant de toi, et maintenant tu penses que son cœur aurait dû t'appartenir, réfléchit Castiel.

-Attends une seconde, chaton. Son mi…enfant n'est pas le mien !

-Nous savons tous les deux que si.

-Comme tu veux, bon, et alors ?! s'impatienta le démon, refusant d'y croire.

-Je crois…qu'elle s'est laissé tuer…qu'elle a même cherché à se faire tuer.

-Tu dérailles !

_« Son regard avait changé quand elle s'était réveillé. Crowley ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas._

_-Tout va bien. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, arrivant à maitriser ses sentiments._

_-Je vais te faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, susurra-t-il, avant d'embrasser son cou._

_-Tu en as déjà assez fait Crowley, non ? Il n'y a plus rien à découvrir._

_-Oh que si, Naomi. Nous avons du temps à rattraper. Laisse-toi faire, chérie._

_Crowley s'attendait à une gifle -non elle n'allait pas le gifler, il n'avait pas mentionné le Paradis- ou à une insulte, mais étrangement celle-ci ne vint pas. Il sourit alors, se disant que l'Ange prenait de plus en plus goût aux plaisirs de la chair. C'est tout heureux qu'il les fit tous deux sortir du bain. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le lit. Naomi se laissait faire sans protester, ne le regardant jamais dans les yeux. Elle semblait en proie à ses pensées… »_

-Crowley ? interrogea Castiel, voyant que le démon avait l'air plongé ailleurs.

-Oui je suis là, mon mignon !

-Je disais donc qu'elle s'était laissé faire.

-Je te le redis, tu dérailles ! Tu essayes peut être de dire que Naomi s'est suicidée ? C'est un Ange, idiot ! Elle n'aurait pas maquillé un possible suicide en meurtre !

-Mais elle m'a appelé, et dans son appel j'ai senti sa détresse.

-Elle a toujours été compliquée !

-Crowley, accepte l'évidence. Tu es mélé à sa mort, j'en suis certain.

_« Castiel, réponds s'il te plaît…réponds je t'en supplie. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Castiel…mon frère…il m'a eu… »_

-Bon d'accord, on va reprendre depuis le début ! Que t'a-t-elle dit dans son foutu message ?! s'impatienta le démon, presque jaloux que ce ne soit pas à lui qu'elle ait fait appel.

-Elle a parlé d'un « il », mais comme je n'ai pas répondu, elle n'en a pas dit plus. Et je crois qu'elle était un peu paniquée.

-Tu crois ?! Non mais c'est une blague ?! Tu **CROIS** qu'elle était paniquée ?! s'énerva Crowley !

-Oh pardon si je ressens le doute, Crowley ! ironisa presque Castiel, sentant bien que le démon en face de lui avait vraiment quelque chose à voir avec le meurtre de Naomi.

- On n'est pas plus avancé…depuis quand les Anges s'entretuent ? Exception faite d'un crétin se prenant pour Dieu bien sûr…

-Crowley…les Anges ne tuent que les traîtres.

-Ouais comme Samandriel peut être, mais Naomi n'est pas une traitresse ! Je l'ai testé plusieurs fois et cette satanée Ange a toujours été loyale envers ces foutus célestes incapables de sentiments ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a fait un pacte avec moi qu'on l'a tué ! grogna Crowley, à bout.

Il savait qu'il exposait ses sentiments, qu'il ne devait pas le faire, surtout pas devant Castiel. Mais la mort de Naomi l'avait beaucoup secoué. Malgré qu'il essayait de la hair, son cœur lui dictait toujours d'arrêter de faire ça. Il l'aimait et ça il le savait parfaitement. Le démon ne supportait en fait pas la mort de son Ange.

_« Les coups sauvages en elle continuaient, s'intensifiaient. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de bouger, la chaleur de son amante le comblait tellement. Et ses doux gémissements qu'elle ne retenait plus. _

_-On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt, ne crois-tu pas Naomi ? On aurait vraiment dû faire un pacte avant que ces maudites tablettes ne refassent leur apparition !_

_-Crowley ! gémit fortement la brune, refusant de répondre à cette question !_

_Elle essayait de se laisser aller complètement, ça allait lui retomber dessus certes, mais elle devait à tout prix cacher ce qu'elle avait entendu, et encore plus cacher ce qu'__**ELLE **__ressentait. Ce qu'elle faisait à merveille, étant réputée comme une Ange impassible…_

_-Gémis encore, ma belle Naomi, il faut rattraper tout ce temps dans le couvent blanc et inquiétant qu'est ton Paradis ! Non, pas de coups ! grogna-t-il, emprisonnant ses poignets entre ses mains, voyant que l'Ange allait encore essayer de l'assommer._

_-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler du Paradis ! s'emporta-t-elle encore une fois._

_-Vraiment susceptible… »_

-Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange dans son comportement au cours de votre…entrevue forcée ? questionna Castiel.

-Mis à part ses délicieux gémissements et le fait qu'elle ait essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer, non je ne vois pas. D'un autre côté, on essaye toujours de se tuer…sans jamais le faire évidemment ! Il ne faut pas gâcher le romantisme…

-Crowley, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu l'as obligé à faire !

-Je ne l'ai obligé à rien du tout…ou peut être au début, pour la décoincer !

-Espèce de…, s'apprêta à insulter l'Ange, avant d'être coupé.

-Ma parole, tu vas finir par devenir aussi susceptible qu'elle ! sourit Crowley.

-Ne me tente pas. As-tu dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui donner envie de…mettre fin à sa vie ?

-Non, pas à ma connaissance…

-Bon, d'accord. Je vais voir Dean et Sam un instant, dit alors Castiel, avant de se dématérialiser vers les frères, qui étaient loin de l'Ange !

Crowley put enfin être seul avec SON Ange. Mais ce qu'avait dit Castiel lui retournait l'esprit. Naomi, accepter de mourir, précipiter sa propre mort ? Cela lui semblait impossible, et pourtant, il commença à douter en y repensant.

_« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Naomi ! intima-t-il._

_Mais elle refusait, prétextant un plaisir intense pour garder les yeux clos. Elle évitait son regard, il le comprit rapidement. Et arrêta ses mouvements. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? _

_-Que se passe-t-il, Crowley ? demanda l'Ange, rouvrant les yeux et scrutant l'homme sur elle._

_-Aurais-tu peur de moi, chérie ?_

_-Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! soupira-t-elle._

_-Tu aimes quand je le dis, ne nie pas. Faisons une petite pause, j'ai peur de jouir trop vite. Il nous reste si peu de temps à passer ensemble !_

_-Fais ce que tu veux._

_-Quoi, c'est tout ?! Je pensais que tu allais en réclamer plus ! Tu me déçois vraiment, Naomi !_

_-Tu t'imagines que je vais te supplier d'en faire plus, te supplier de te servir encore plus de moi pour ton propre plaisir ? demanda avec ironie l'Ange brune._

_Crowley parut interloqué par cette phrase ! Au moins elle connaissait l'ironie…quoiqu'il doutait de plus en plus que ce fut de l'ironie, vu la tournure qu'avait pris la fin de la phrase. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas ces derniers mots, d'ailleurs._

_-Naomi, mon amour…parle moi de ces années, de ces millénaires que tu as passé sans moi, dans ton cher Paradis, demanda-t-il, accentuant fortement sur « cher Paradis »._

_-Je ne te dirais rien sur mes frères et sœurs, Crowley, et tu le sais._

_-Vraiment ? Je pourrais t'y obliger tu sais ? Vois-tu, j'ai besoin de quelques…_

_-Je me fiche de tes motivations, Crowley. Je t'ai dit non. Et peu importe ce que tu feras, je garderais ma bouche fermée._

_-En parlant de ta superbe bouche…non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderais pas de faire ce que tu m'as fait au début de notre entrevue…quoique…peut être tout à l'heure ! Ne fais pas cette tête…bref ! Je disais que j'aimerais bien que tu m'embrasses avec fougue !_

_Naomi refusa catégoriquement, gardant une expression choquée sur le visage ! Puis se sentit obligée de le faire...et l'embrassa ! Il sentait qu'elle y prenait goût. Mais qu'elle se retenait, encore une fois. Il put alors sentir son trouble. Elle n'allait pas bien, c'était maintenant évident. »_

-Tu tenais trop à la vie, Naomi, alors Castiel ne peut pas dire vrai. Les Anges t'ont tué sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, réfléchit Crowley à voix haute.

Non. Il avait tord et il le savait. L'Ange était perturbé depuis leur entrevue, il en était conscient. Le reste de leur journée ensemble n'était plus comme la 1ère moitié. Soudain, un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas...

-Tu étais endormie quand je l'ai dit, Naomi. Tu n'as pas pu l'entendre. Tu ne te serais pas laissé tuer pour ça, tenta-t-il se de raisonner.

Il lui avait dit explicitement qu'il l'aimait, ce qu'il pensait de leur relation, ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils vivent. Mais c'était impossible qu'elle l'ait entendu. Il l'avait vu s'endormir, plonger dans un nuage libérateur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir simplement entendu. Il la connaissait, elle aurait réagi ! Elle ne se serait pas tué pour ça...sauf si...

-Tu as toujours refusé de répondre à ma question...m'aimais-tu ? Ca ne peut pas être ça qui t'a corrompu, Naomi, tu étais fidèle aux Anges. Ton amour pour moi n'aurait jamais pu être plus fort que ton lien avec ton...horripilante famille...ces foutus célestes qui sont aussi impassibles que des statues !

Crowley soupira, il commença finalement à croire en l'hypothèse de Castiel. Peut être que son Ange avait cherché à se tuer...et qu'elle s'était vraiment laissé faire, car il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Juste ce maudit poignard encore fiché dans sa poitrine. Et cette main posée sur son ventre. Le démon y jeta un coup d'œil, et une de ses mains vint s'y ajouter. Il savait qu'il était le père. Il le sentait. Et il sentait que l'enfant vivait encore. Sa vie n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps si on ne faisait rien...mais peut être était-il préférable de laisser mourir ce mioche ?

Il ramassa le corps de Naomi, et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle y réponde à ce moment là. Si seulement elle se réveillait...

-Pourquoi as-tu appelé ce crétin de Castiel ? Pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir quand tu as su ? Pourquoi, Naomi, _**pourquoi**_ ? Je me serais tenu tranquille cette fois...enfin...je n'aurais pas cherché à te tuer ni à te provoquer...quoique...

Le démon essaya de reprendre contenance, de jeter un regard haineux à l'Ange dans ses bras. Mais il ne put rien faire. Elle l'avait envoûté, et ce depuis la Mésopotamie. Douce époque, songea-t-il, comparé à celle qu'ils étaient condamnés à vivre maintenant. Ils étaient deux pour veiller sur l'autre. Maintenant il ne restait que...lui. Lui seul. Il avait presque souhaité sa mort, parce qu'elle risquait de l'emprisonner à jamais en Enfer, et il avait plusieurs fois essayé de la tuer. Sans vouloir vraiment le faire. Il n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Un autre, peut être, mais pas lui. Et Crowley était persuadé que son Ange n'aurait pas pu le tuer non plus, même lors de leur journée ensemble. Elle avait peut être son arme avec elle, mais elle n'aurait jamais osé la planter dans le cœur de son amant. Ils étaient trop liés pour se tuer réellement. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, après tout.

Crowley soupira de frustration. Et voilà qu'il philosophait sur sa relation Ô combien compliquée avec elle...au lieu de chercher une solution. Pris d'une soudaine envie, il passa sa main sous la chemise de Naomi, et vint se poser sur son ventre arrondi, sentant davantage les petits battements de cœur de l'enfant hybride. Alors qu'il se concentrait, sa tête se mit à bourdonner.

-Qu'est-ce que...

_« -Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?! demanda un Castiel effaré !_

_- Calme-toi, Castiel. Il faut que l'on parle._

_-Que me voulez-vous encore, Naomi ? Pourquoi suis-je revenu ?_

_-Tu poses trop de questions, mon frère. Assieds-toi._

_-Non ! Si vous voulez la tablette..._

_-Je ne veux pas la tablette, garde-la, assura Naomi, assise à son bureau blanc._

_Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il scruta l'endroit quelques instants. Encore ce bureau blanc qui le hantait. Il préféra s'asseoir, et faire mine d'écouter, afin de partir rapidement informer les frères que Naomi l'avait retrouvé !_

_-Tu ne pourras pas les prévenir, Castiel. N'oublie pas que dès que tu quittes cet endroit, tu oublie tout. Peu importe si tu as la tablette ou pas. La manière dont je t'ai retrouvé ne te concerne pas, je ne t'ai pas rappelé pour ça, dit-elle, se levant et s'avançant vers lui, avant de s'installer contre son bureau toujours aussi...peu encombré de dossiers._

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ?_

_-Est-ce que Dean et Sam veulent te prendre la tablette ?_

_-Non, je leur ai fais comprendre qu'ils ne la toucheront jamais, répondit instinctivement Castiel, avant de jurer ! Arrêtez de me faire dire la vérité, Naomi ! Vous ne saurez jamais où est la tablette._

_-Je sais, Castiel, et je ne veux pas savoir où tu l'as mise. Tu la protèges des frères et des démons, c'est ce que tu dois continuer à..._

_Naomi s'arrêta, semblant prise d'une...douleur ? Elle porta la main à son ventre, détectant que le mal se passait ici._

_-Naomi ? s'inquièta Castiel, se levant !_

_-Je te rappellerais plus tard, Castiel. Continue de protéger la tablette, dit-elle simplement avant de le renvoyer de force sur Terre._

_Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle fit un diagnostic sur elle-même. Jamais un Ange ne pouvait ressentir de douleur aussi forte. Aussi...humaine. Sauf si...elle comprit, elle comprit tout. Son visage auparavant calme et serein eut une expression de peur. Non. C'était impossible. Pas ça. »_

Crowley se demanda ce qui se passait ! Mais à peine eut-il le temps de penser à cela qu'il se retrouva happé dans une autre vision contre son grè.

_« -Naomi, c'est très grave ce qui t'arrive. Si nos frères l'apprennent, ils te tueront !_

_-Je sais, Ayael. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire._

_-Ils vont savoir ce qui se passe. Ils sauront peut être fermer les yeux pour le contrat, mais ils te tueront s'ils apprennent que tu portes l'enfant d'un démon ! s'inquiéta Ayael._

_-Je sais bien tout cela, mais comme je te le dis, nous ne pouvons rien faire. J'ai trahi notre famille, si nos frères jugent que je dois mourir, alors..._

_-Ne dis pas cela. Tu as fais le bon choix, mais c'est ce petit être qui pose problème. Tu ne peux pas le tuer, notre Père nous interdit cela, mais tu dois le cacher. Tu dois te cacher, Naomi. _

_-Hors de question. Nous avons une mission à accomplir ! C'est notre devoir de protéger le Paradis._

_-Au prix de notre vie ? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !_

_-Te rebellerais-tu toi aussi, Ayael ?!_

_-Non ma sœur, mais j'ouvre les yeux. Et je sais que ce bébé causera ta perte, ainsi que les sentiments que tu portes envers ce démon. Crowley, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Naomi reprit sa froideur et son impassibilité. Parler de ce...déchet qu'était Crowley la mettait dans un état proche...de la haine !_

_-Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as des sentiments pour ce démon, Naomi._

_-Ne parlons pas de Crowley. Il a respecté sa part du contrat, changea-t-elle de sujet._

_-Naomi, ma sœur ! Tu t'égares, tu penses à lui...bientôt nos frères le sauront. Ils sauront que tu portes un enfant démon, ils sauront que tu aimes un démon._

_-Non, je ne l'aime pas ! _

_-Tu peux mentir aux humains, comme tu peux aussi mentir aux démons qui croisent ta route, mais tu ne peux mentir à tes frères et sœurs. Peut être devrais-tu aller le voir, lui dire ce qui se passe. _

_-Non, jamais. C'est un démon. Il a peut être donné sa parole de ne jamais attaquer les frères Winchester, ni Castiel, ni d'essayer de mettre la main sur notre tablette, mais il n'a jamais promis de ne pas me faire de mal à moi ou à notre famille. De plus, il se protège contre nous._

_-Nous pouvons passer au-delà de certaines de ses protections, tu le sais. Il suffit de l'attirer loin de tous._

_-Je ne veux pas aller le voir. Nous en avons fini avec les démons. Il faut garder un œil sur Castiel, au cas où il laisserait la tablette entre de mauvaises mains._

_Ayael soupira. Sa sœur haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas !_

_-Tu le sais, Naomi. Tu as entendu ses paroles. Il t'a avoué son amour en croyant que tu dormais. Et ton amour pour lui t'empêche de te concentrer sur ta mission. Ton amour te tuera. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas aimer, notre Père l'a voulu ainsi. Il nous a bien dit qu'aimer nous conduirait à notre perte. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Anges n'ont pas de libre-arbitre ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on te charge de nous programmer ?_

_-Je suis consciente de tout ce que tu me dis, Ayael, crois-moi. Mais je ne suis pas programmée comme les autres. Et Crowley l'a toujours su. Il m'a corrompu, je le sais. »_

-Naomi ?! Pourquoi vois-je...

_« -Que faîtes-vous ici, mes frères ? demanda Naomi, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'envoyer un message à un Ange Déchu, Castiel._

_Reiyel, Omael, Lekabel et Yerathel se tenaient devant elle, ayant tous un poignard angélique en main. Ils ne venaient pas souvent dans cette partie du Paradis, étant assignés ailleurs. Mais la situation gravissime l'exigeait._

_-Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici, Naomi. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser vivre, ce qui est dans ton ventre est un danger pour le Paradis, dit l'un des Anges, s'avançant vers elle._

_L'Ange brune ne recula pas, posant juste une main sur son ventre quelque peu arrondi. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la présence du peut être en elle. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait accepté qu'on allait le lui enlever !_

_-Tu t'es laissé corrompre par ce démon des croisements. Pourquoi nous avoir trahi ?_

_-Je ne vous ai pas trahi, j'ai fais mon devoir envers le Paradis ! Je vous ai tous protégé ! Les démons ne chercheront plus la tablette à présent, mes frères. Nous pouvons continuer d'exister dans tout l'Univers._

_-Nous ne te parlons pas de ça, Naomi. Nous apprécions que tu ais essayé de nous protéger en manipulant des démons, et en ramenant Castiel sur le droit chemin, mais tu t'es laissé corrompre par Crowley. Il a insinué le mal en toi. Nous ne pouvons te laisser vivre, vous laisser vivre. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu l'as laissé atteindre ton cœur. Mais tu es un Ange, Naomi, et les Anges n'ont pas le droit de ressentir des émotions ! Nous ne sommes pas des humains, nous sommes des guerriers ! Des soldats de Dieu ! Il nous interdit formellement de nous rebeller, de devenir des humains ! En acceptant ce contrat avec Crowley, en le laissant entrer dans ton esprit, tu l'as laissé faire de toi une humaine ! _

_-Je ne me suis pas rebellé, mes frères. _

_-Tu as ressenti des émotions. Tu aimes un démon. Tu aimes aussi ce qui est en toi. Nous ne pouvons l'accepter. Tu as servi fidèlement le Paradis, Naomi, et pour cela nous te devons beaucoup de choses, dit l'un des Anges._

_Naomi sentit alors une présence derrière elle. C'était la fin, elle le savait. Elle ne tenta rien pour se débarrasser de ses frères. Elle le méritait. Et sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser sa poitrine ! Elle eut juste le temps de se dématérialiser, avant que le couteau angélique n'atteigne le fond de son cœur brisé. »_

Tout s'arrêta. Les visions, ces visions horribles. Crowley revint à la réalité. Il vit 3 hommes le regarder avec stupéfaction. Dean et Sam Winchester, et Castiel.

-On t'a entendu crier à 3km, essaya de se moquer Dean, alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi des larmes coulaient doucement des yeux de Crowley.

En effet, ce dernier pleurait. Il était incapable de retenir ses larmes. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait aimé, et elle était morte à cause de son amour pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait refusé de cesser de l'aimer. C'était de sa faute à lui, uniquement à lui. Naomi avait juste cherché à protéger sa famille, et lui l'avait corrompu et détourné de sa nature angélique.

-J'ai vu aussi, dit alors Castiel, comprenant les larmes du démon.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage ! Ils firent part de leur sentiment à Castiel, qui ne sut pas s'il devait leur dire la vérité. Il jeta un regard à Crowley, qui parla à sa place :

-Elle est morte parce qu'elle commençait à devenir humaine, comme Castiel.

-Hein ? Elle, devenir humaine ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

-Dean, je suis pas sûr qu'il plaisante...un démon qui pleure ne plaisante pas ! Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple histoire entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? Et son bébé, c'est le vôtre ? finit par constater Sam, ressentant presque de la pitié et de la tristesse pour son ennemi de toujours.

Crowley ne put rien articuler. Naomi, son Ange, celle qu'il aimait sans le vouloir, s'était délibérément laissé tué à cause de lui. Peut être ne voulait-elle pas devenir humaine et trahir sa famille ? Ou alors peut être était-ce vraiment son amour pour lui qui l'avait poussé à se tuer ?

-Elle devait être vraiment amoureuse de toi. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas supporté l'idée de trahir sa famille et de te trahir en même temps, songea Castiel à voix haute.

-Elle m'a toujours détesté !

-Les Anges préfèrent parfois dire ça plutôt que de s'avouer qu'ils ressentent des émotions. Comme c'était mon cas au début que j'ai rencontré Dean et Sam.

-Mais eux, ils ne lui ont pas laissé de chance pour vivre comme ils l'ont fait avec toi ! rugit presque Crowley, la rage l'emportant sur la tristesse.

-On se calme, Crowley ! Ta dulcinée est peut être morte, mais ton enfant ne l'est pas encore ! On peut le sauver si on l'amène à l'hôpital ! Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue sur Terre, pour qu'on la trouve. N'est-ce pas Cas' ? Cas' ?!

Castiel s'était agenouillé près de sa sœur, qui était toujours prisonnière des bras de Crowley. Il était...triste. Un sentiment d'injustice s'insinua en lui. Il avait eu droit à une seconde chance, même à plusieurs. Crowley avait raison. Lui avait eu droit au pardon, et pas elle. Pourtant elle avait...tout fait pour protéger leur famille et le Paradis. Pourquoi Dieu ne la ramenait-il pas ? Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. C'était juste pour le ramener dans le droit chemin, pour lui éviter de connaître la même fin qu'elle. Mais tout n'était pas fini. Si elle n'avait pas pu survivre, le petit être en elle avait encore cette chance de vivre.

-Je l'amène à l'hôpital le plus proche, décida l'Ange Déchu !

-Tu viens avec nous ? demanda difficilement Dean à Crowley.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est ton môme, quand même ! On ne va pas te laisser te noyer dans ton chagrin incompréhensible, même si t'as beau être le plus crétin et le plus énervant de nos ennemis !

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda ledit crétin et énervant ennemi.

-Parce qu'elle s'est sacrifié pour qu'il vive. Et parce que Cas' risque d'y verser des larmes aussi !

_« Elle se leva, enlevant les draps qui recouvraient son corps. C'était l'heure pour elle de partir, enfin. Naomi prit ses affaires, et les remit. Elle trembla légèrement en remettant sa chemise. Son amant était profondément endormi, gisant sous les draps. Ils avaient scellé le contrat, et tout s'était à peu près bien passé, malgré quelques gifles et insultes venant des deux côtés, surtout quand elle l'avait mené au 7__ème__ ciel avec sa bouche ! Naomi réussit à ne pas rougir, elle n'en avait pas le droit. _

_Faisant le moins de bruit possible, l'Ange s'avança vers la porte. Une fois franchie elle allait pouvoir se dématérialiser et quitter ce démon qui lui avait empoisonné les sens. Qui avait ravivé en elle des sentiments interdits. Plus jamais elle n'allait pouvoir oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt regretter de lui avoir succombé. Crowley était un démon. Il trouverait le moyen de la tuer. Ou elle se tuerait à cause de lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et cet amour qu'on lui interdisait depuis toujours allait la détruire. __**IL**__ allait la détruire. Il ne savait faire que cela. »_

* * *

Omael, Ayael, Reiyel, Lekabel et Yerathel sont des Anges qui existent bien dans la Kabbale, mais qui ne sont pas dans la même unité. Il n'y a que Ayael qui n'est pas dans l'unité des 4 autres. Excusez-moi pour les incohérences avec ces Anges, je ne me suis pas suffisamment documenté, je l'avoue...:(

Vous attendiez-vous à cette fin là? (: Une suite longue à cette fic me trotte déjà dans la tête, mais je préfère y réfléchir encore avant de me lancer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous croyez qu'une suite serait judicieuse ou si c'est préférable que ça s'arrête ici^^

Merci de m'avoir lu (:


End file.
